


Reveal Thy Secrets

by enemytosleep



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Secrets, Tags Are Hard, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: The adventurers explore the underground, perhaps with their own objectives.





	Reveal Thy Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholeyolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Fandom_Stocking exchange on Dreamwidth.

Raistlin paused and clutched his cloak to him, his cough wracking his frail body. Caramon stopped as well and turned to his brother with his torch held high. The mage coughed again into the crimson sleeve of his cloak, and when he was done Caramon spotted the dark wetness that was surely more blood. 

“Brother?”

“I am fine.”

The group ahead had stopped as well. Tas was skipping from the front to close the distance between them. Raistlin grabbed Caramon’s forearm and gave him a meaningful look.

“It’s all right. The damp is affecting his cough. We’ll catch up!”

Tas stopped skipping and tilted his head. “You sure?”

“Don’t fall too far behind, Caramon.” Tanis gave the brothers a searching look, his eyes as sharp as any full-blooded elf.

Carmon nodded, and the group turned to continue without them. They’d been down in this network of caverns and tunnels for hours already, and even Caramon felt the damp chill of the underground begin to touch him. He could only wonder what his poor brother felt. When the group was out of sight, Caramon sighed and turned back to his brother.

“Raistlin?”

His twin brother, so unlike him in every way, was still half of Caramon’s soul. He didn’t always know what Raistlin had planned, but he would protect him with his dying breath. He could tell it was more than fatigue that had delayed Raistlin now.

“It is here.” The mage reached a pale, bony hand to the dirt wall of the tunnel, whispering words of magic beneath his breath that Caramon would never know.

A delicate array began to glow from within the wall, a faint blue at first and then bright and white. It was so bright that Caramon shut his eyes and shielded his face with his torch arm, the unnatural heat of the magic singing his face. Then, just as it had started, it was gone. Caramon opened his eyes, squinting at the red blob that was his brother as his eyes struggled to focus.

“We should catch up before the suspicious one turns back.”

Raistlin tucked what looked to be a scroll into his cloak as he shuffled past his brother, gesturing quietly that Caramon was to keep this quiet. Of course he would, he would never betray Raistlin, but what was that he’d just uncovered? Caramon followed Raistlin and hoped that his younger twin would enlighten him later. He almost never did.


End file.
